


your love is more than worth it's weight in gold

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: “Happy Valentines Day.” Aaron replied as they broke apart, foreheads pressed together. “I did get you a card, you know.”Robert’s eyes lit up. “You did?”“I feel like I should be more offended that you weren’t expecting me to.”aaron and robert spend their first valentine's day together, and soppiness ensues.





	

Aaron stretched languidly as he woke, his eyes squeezed shut. Knowing Robert, he’d have already opened the blinds, or turned a light on, so he needed a second to mentally prepare himself to wake up to an overly bright room.

Cautiously cracking open one eyelid, Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. It was still mostly dark in their room, a few chinks of light seeping in through the battered curtains that hung across the window.

Robert must still be asleep. 

Turning over, Aaron opened his eyes fully, and came face to face with a _fucking teddy bear_. He nearly jumped out of his skin before he realised what it was, looking at a grinning Robert with wide eyes.

“Why?” was all Aaron could bring himself to ask. 

Robert beamed. “Happy Valentines Day.” 

“What made you think I wanted to wake up with that in my face?” Aaron raised an eyebrow, sitting up so he could look at Robert, and the ridiculous teddy bear properly. It was a pristine white teddy bear, holding a bright red love heart that said ‘I love you beary much.’

Of all the things Robert could have given him for Valentines Day, Aaron decided, this was probably bottom of the list. 

Robert held onto the teddy bear tightly, his expression still sleep soft, his hair flat against his forehead. Aaron loved this Robert, the one who was soft, and looked so much younger than the thirty years he was.

He loved that he was the only person who got to have this Robert, all traces of his smarmy attitude and smug facial expressions gone when it was just the two of them. 

“It’s our first Valentines Day,” Robert shrugged. “I had to be a _bit_ cliche, and I figured roses would be a step too far.”

Aaron took the teddy bear from Robert, the material soft under his fingertips. “And a teddy bear wasn’t?”

“Nope.” Robert said decisively. “I quite like teddy bears. And you kept the one that I won at the theme park last year, so I figured I might as well add to the collection.”

Aaron’s gaze flickered toward their wardrobe, and the massive teddy bear that had found a home on top of it. He’d contemplated giving it to Leo, at the time, but for some reason he just couldn’t let go of the stupid toy (he’d bought Leo another one in Hotten, and claimed it was the one they’d gotten at the theme park, and no one had been any the wiser.)

(No one except Robert, that is.) 

Looking down at the new teddy bear in his hands, Aaron couldn’t help but smile. It was ridiculous, sure, but when did Robert ever shy away from being ridiculous? It was practically a talent of his, at this stage. 

“Happy Valentines Day.” Robert murmured, pressing a kiss to the clothed skin of Aaron’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t know you were a Valentines fan,” Aaron admitted, turning so he could study Robert’s face, the smattering of freckles across his nose, the crinkles around his eyes that appeared as he smiled, really, _genuinely_ smiled. 

“I'm not, usually.” Robert replied. “I’m a you fan, though.” 

“Sap.” Aaron said affectionately, leaning in so he could kiss Robert properly. There was a part of him that still wasn't used to this, still wasn’t used to getting to wake up next to Robert every morning, kiss him whenever he wanted to.

The thrill of Robert being _his_ felt like it was never going to wear off, sometimes. 

“Happy Valentines Day.” Aaron replied as they broke apart, foreheads pressed together. “I did get you a card, you know.”

Robert’s eyes lit up. “You did?”

“I feel like I should be more offended that you weren’t expecting me to.” Aaron rolled his eyes, reaching into his bedside locker so he could pull out a slightly battered white envelope. He’d gone into Hotten especially to buy it, the measly selection of cards at Davids not impressing him much.

Robert took the card from him happily, ripping open the grubby envelope. 

Aaron had spent ages in Hallmark, trying to find a half decent card to give Robert. It’s not like he was opposed to sappy, but anything he did find with ‘fiancé’ on it was just a bit over the top.

So he’d bought one that had made him laugh. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Robert laughed, reading the front of the card. It was simple enough, plain white with ‘ _thanks for keeping my feet warm_ ’ written across it in bold lettering.

“You love me though.” Aaron retorted. 

Robert looked up at him, his eyes wide, and sincere as he read the inside of the card. “I love you.” 

“Shut up, I only said love Aaron.” Aaron shrugged. “I got you a present, too.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Aaron Dingle?” Robert asked, reverently placing the card on his bedside locker. 

“Dunno, think you’ve turned him soft.” Aaron handed him a Waterstones bag. “I was going to wrap it but I forgot.”

Robert raised an eyebrow, but opened the bag all the time, a look of childlike excitement on his face as he recognised the book. “I’ve wanted this for ages!”

“I know. You said, I remembered, kind of how it works.”

“You’re brilliant, you know that?” Robert said, planting a messy kiss on Aaron’s lips. “I can’t wait to read this.”

“Can I’ve my present first, or….?” Aaron joked. 

“Well, the thing about my present is that it’s not something I can give you, I have to show you it.”

“If you get your dick out, Robert, I swear to god.”

Robert laughed. “Good idea, but no. It’s a surprise - and don’t freak out, it’s a surprise I organised all by myself.”

Aaron shoved at him half-heatedly. “What is it then?”

“See, the thing about surprises is you’re not supposed to know about them before they happen.” Robert teased. “You’ll get it later. I have booked us a table at that steakhouse in Leeds you wanted to try, so we’re going to go out and have a nice date.”

Aaron scrunched his nose up. “What about Liv?”

“I’ve squared it with your mum, she’s going to look after her tonight. It’s just going to be you and me, okay?”

Okay?

It sounded _perfect_. 

“Okay.” Aaron nodded.

“Try finish work early.” Robert suggested. “I’ve got us a table booked for seven. And you’re wearing a suit.”

Aaron groaned. “Why? It’s just dinner, Rob, you don’t need to wear a suit to dinner.”

“You do when I’m paying.” Robert kissed him again. “You can have your card now though.”

Aaron accepted the envelope Robert offered him, snorting at the card. “The only thing I want to do this Valentines is you?” He read aloud, raising an eyebrow at his fiancé. 

“I mean it from the bottom of my heart.”

Aaron laughed, reading the inside of the card, Robert careful handwriting familiar to him now, the neat lettering a stark contrast to his own messy scribble. 

 

 

_Aaron,_

_Happy Valentines Day._

_I love you more than you know._

_Robert x_

 

Aaron set the card down on his own locker, turning so he could push Robert back against the pillows, tossing the teddy bear aside so he could straddle Robert’s waist, taking a second to admire the image of Robert laid out underneath him, his pale skin a contrast to the dark blue of their bedsheets.

“You’re staring.”

“Admiring.” Aaron admitted, linking their fingers together, pushing their joined hands up above Robert’s head, leaning down to kiss him. “What time do you need to be in work for?”

“I really don’t care.” Robert confessed, wriggling his hips slightly. 

Aaron grinned. “Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was closer to ten o’clock than it was nine when they eventually turned up at the scrapyard, Adam glaring at them from where he was ripping a car apart. “Nice of you to join us, boys.”

“I had better things to be doing this morning.” Robert retorted, Aaron grabbing his wrist before he could slap his ass.

“Behave.” Aaron warned. 

“You’re boring.” Robert replied, kissing him quickly before shoving Aaron through the door of the portacabin, his intentions clear.

If Adam was outside, they’d have ten or fifteen minutes to themselves yet.

“Maybe if we have a legitimate clock in system, Robert, you’d be able to turn up to work on time.”

Nicola.

Of course.

“I doubt it.” Robert shrugged. “Why are you here?”

“I work here.” Nicola rolled her eyes, holding out a file to him. “You’ve got to get to a meeting in Leeds. The Thompson’s have rearranged, they can’t meet you Friday. Don’t even try and argue with me, you know that you’re the only one they’ll deal with. God knows why.”

Robert took the file from her, turning his attention to Aaron. “I’ll text you if I’ll be back for lunch,” He reassured. “Finish early, remember? Meet me back at ours at five.”

Aaron nodded, trying to ignore the twist in his stomach as Robert leaned in and kissed him goodbye in front of Nicola. He was trying to be better, with the whole public displays of affection thing - it was weird, being so _open_ and _casual_ with Robert, but it was good.

It was _definitely_ good.

Shrugging on a high-vis, Aaron made his way outside to help Adam. “Don’t start,” He warned, catching sight of Adam’s grin.

Adam laughed. “I was just going to say that it’s good to see you happy, mate. What are yous two doing tonight then?”

“Dunno,” Aaron admitted, wrenching a particularly stubborn piece of metal from the side of the car. “Robert’s got something planned, he won’t tell me what - just that we’re going into Leeds for dinner.” 

“I’ve managed to get myself and Vic a table at that weird fancy restaurant she’s been banging on about wanting to try.” Adam said. “I’ll be in the good books for weeks now, mate.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll do something to annoy her by the weekend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Robert had thundered up the stairs at ten past five, apologising profusely for being late as he discarded his clothes in their doorway, talking non-stop about the deal he’d spent drawing up with the Thompson’s.

“They were doing my head in, Aaron.” Robert finished with a flourish, left in nothing but his underwear. He kissed Aaron, his breath an awful combination of coffee and crisps. “I’m going for a shower. You smell good, by the way.” 

“Used your shower gel.” Aaron replied, Robert already halfway down the hallway to the shower. Knowing he had a few minutes to himself, Aaron sprawled across their bed in just his underwear, having already showered.

He and Adam had agreed to finish up at four, Adam eager to get home and surprise Victoria with his plans for the evening. Aaron had come home to penty of teasing from Liv, and a soppy look on his mum’s face when she’d asked about what their plans for the evening had been, and eventually he’d just escaped upstairs to have a shower. 

He wasn’t used to having a relationship to get teased about just yet.

Aaron absently scrolled through Facebook, half interested in the stories that were popping up, mostly not. There was already an engagement, he noted - one of his old workmates in France.

Talk about a cliché. 

“You planning on going out like that?” 

Aaron looked up to see Robert standing in the doorway, a towel slung low on his hips. He was gorgeous, even when he wasn’t trying to be, rivulets of water running down his chest, his toned stomach rippling with movement as he busied himself at the chest of drawers, looking for underwear. 

“I didn’t know when we were going out,” Aaron admitted. “I didn’t want to crumple my suit and have you on my back."

“I’m not that bad. Am I?”

“You practically chased me down with a lint roller the day of Lachlan’s court case, Robert.” Aaron sat up, sitting cross legged on their bed. The pub was always warm, and he wasn’t feeling the usual February chill as he sat, naked save for his boxers. 

Robert leaned down, Aaron swallowing a disappointed groan as his view of Robert’s arse disappeared, replaced with a close up view of Robert’s face. “You love me anyway,” He commented, brushing their noses together, refusing to give Aaron what he wanted.

“Not right now.” Aaron said, brushing a hand across Robert’s bare stomach, grinning at the reaction it elicited from the older man, Robert jolting as though he’d been electrocuted.

“We’ll never leave if you start that now.” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” 

“Yes, when I had to book this restaurant a month ago to even get a table tonight.” Robert pulled back, standing hands on hips in front of Aaron. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Aaron let his gaze flicker downward, eyes on Robert’s crotch. “Yup.”

Robert laughed, the sound filling the otherwise quiet room. “You know, people think I’m the dirty sex addict in this relationship, but you’re as bad. Worse, even.”

“No one will ever believe ya,” Aaron knew he’d lost, his attempt to get Robert into bed wasn’t going to work. “I’m innocent, me.”

“Not the line you were spinning me this morning.” Robert relented, kissing him briefly before turning his attention to the suit hanging on the back of the door. Aaron had noticed he’d left his maroon one out, silently excited at the prospect of seeing Robert wearing it again.

He looked good in maroon. 

“It’s not like we did much talking this morning.” Aaron pulled on the blue trousers of his suit, raising an eyebrow at the belt Robert offered him. “Are you dressing me now?”  


“No, but that belt goes really well with your shoes.”

“You’re weird.” Aaron said, looping the belt through his trousers all the same. “Adam’s taking Vic to that restaurant she’s been banging on about, in Leeds.”

“She texted me to say how excited she was.” Robert nodded. “They’re good together, aren’t they?”

Aaron nodded. Robert was never one to comment on his sisters relationship with Adam, but he knew Robert just wanted to see his baby sister happy, regardless of who it was with. “They are.”

“We’re good together.” Robert said, shrugging on his suit jacket. He looked like a bloody model, messy hair and bright blue eyes, and Aaron just _wanted_ him, he always wanted him. 

“Yeah.” Aaron was surprised at how easily his answer came. “We are.”

Because they were, they were good together. Despite everything, despite all the problems they had, or used to have, when it came down to it, they worked, because they loved each other, and that made them good together.

“C’mere.”

“Robert, I can tie a tie.” Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert stepped closer to him, navy tie in hand.

“I know, but I can do it better.” Robert waited a second, clearly waiting to see if Aaron would argue with him.

“I’m only letting ya because I’m too lazy to do it myself.” 

Robert smiled. “Of course you are.” He popped the collar of Aaron’s shirt, settling the tie around his neck, Robert’s fingers quick and practised as he tied it for him. 

Aaron watched him silently, watched the concentration on his fiancé’s face as he made sure he’d tied the tie as neatly as possible, flattening it down against Aaron’s chest. It was strange, how something so simple had suddenly felt so intimate, but Aaron’s heart was racing as Robert finished knotting the navy material.

Tilting his head slightly, Aaron waited for Robert to take the hint. It only took a second for Robert to kiss him, the brief brush of their lips electrifying. 

“You ready to go?” Robert asked, quickly doing his own tie. 

Aaron nodded, grabbing his wallet from the locker where he’d left it. “Your car or mine?” 

Robert gave him an incredulous look. “Mine. Obviously.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Your car isn't that great.”

“You love my car. It’s a beauty to drive!” Robert replied, grabbing Aaron’s elbow before he could leave the room. 

“What?”

“Come here.” Robert pulled him so they were standing in front of the mirror that hung on the outside of their wardrobe. “We _look_ good together.”

Aaron looked in the mirror, and couldn’t hide the flush that rose in his cheeks. They did look good together, Robert was right. Dressed up in their suits, the blue and maroon offsetting each other in a way that was oddly perfect - they were so different sometimes, him and Robert, but they still worked.

Robert pressed a kiss to the side of his head, taking a second to breathe deeply. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Aaron replied, looping an arm around Robert’s waist. “We going though? I’m starving. Like, actually starving.”

“Mm, I had a rank sandwich from the petrol station for lunch today, I could eat _anything_.” Robert kissed him again, properly this time. “Let’s get you wined and dined, Dingle.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aaron surprised himself by linking his fingers with Robert’s as they entered the restaurant, waiting for someone to show them to their table. It was busy, the restaurant packed with couples.

“I’ve got a reservation under Sugden?” Robert said as a waitress approached them.

“Of course. Follow me,” She said, grabbing a couple of menus before she led them to their table, letting them sit down before she rattled off a spiel about their specials, something she’d clearly already had to say a hundred times over that night already. 

“Can I get you any drinks to start with?” She finished with a flourish. 

Robert looked at Aaron expectantly, so he responded with a shrug, curious as to what Robert would order. Last time they’d gone out for dinner, just the two of them, Robert had ordered a bottle of wine, which he’d then drank entirely by himself because the smell of red wine made Aaron want to puke.

Getting Robert home without waking up the entire Woolpack had been interesting.

“Can we just have two beers, please?” Robert asked, the waitress nodding and walking away. “I learned my lesson last time.”

“Good.” Aaron snorted. “You’re never going to get me to like wine, you know.”

“I think you’d like white wine.” Robert said, flicking through the menu. “You can’t drink white wine with steak, though.”

“You can’t drink white wine with steak.” Aaron mimicked. “You think you’re so posh.”

“Yeah, well, you’re marrying me, so you’re the one who’s going to have to put up with it, aren’t ya?” Robert grinned. “They’ve got your favourite, sticky toffee pudding.”

“Might get two, seeing as you’re buying.” Aaron responded cheekily. 

“I’d give you anything, you know that, yeah?”

Aaron was surprised by the sincerity in Robert’s voice. “Y-yeah, I know.” He replied quietly, shaking it off. “Don’t be so soft, we’re in public.”

Robert laughed. “You know we’re getting married, yeah? Thats like going to be a whole lot of being soft in public.”

Aaron grimaced. “Don’t put me off the idea.”

“Would you really hate it? Having a proper wedding, and all that.” 

Aaron shook his head. “Uh, no.” He admitted. “I just want to marry you. I don’t think I care how it happens, at this stage.”

Robert smiled, that soft, secret smile he seemed to only reserve for Aaron. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you seriously telling me that your surprise is us going home to Emmerdale?” Aaron raised an eyebrow as Robert pulled into the driveway in front of the Mill. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping for a night away, an excuse to have Robert all to himself.

“Don’t be so impatient, it’ll be worth it.” Robert switched off the ignition. “Stay here a second, yeah?”

Aaron didn’t argue, slinking down in the passenger seat as Robert disappeared into the house. _Their_ house.

Robert had stopped after one beer at the restaurant, explaining they’d need to drive somewhere afterward. Aaron had happily polished off three bottles, _and_ finished Robert’s dessert when he wasn't paying attention, so he was feeling happy, full of good food and warm from the journey home in the car. 

He scrolled through his phone, raising an eyebrow at the photo Robert had posted on Facebook. It was of him in the restaurant, Aaron too engrossed in his pudding to notice Robert taking a picture of him.

He’d let it slide, this once.

It was nearly a full ten minutes before Robert returned, looking overly pleased with himself as he opened Aaron’s door. “Come on then!” He said brightly, clearly excited to show Aaron something.

“I thought you were going to leave me here.” Aaron joked, easing himself out of the car. He did love Robert’s Porsche, but there was times the car was just way too low to the ground for getting out of it to be comfortable (post a three course meal was one of those times.)

“Close your eyes.” Robert commanded.

“This place is like a death trap, Robert, I’ll fall over.”

“You won’t.” Robert reassured, his hands on Aaron’s shoulders. “Just, go with it. For me.”

Aaron sighed, but closed his eyes, letting Robert lead him into the empty shell that was their future home. He could hear music playing faintly, and raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed as Robert manoeuvred him forward.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

“This had better be worth it, Robert.” 

“It will be.” Robert’s voice was faint for a second. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Aaron opened his eyes, shocked at the scene in front of him. Robert had strung up a load of cheap, battery powered fairy lights, the soft glow lighting up the room. There was a few space heaters dotted around, a bundle of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room.

He spotted the champagne bottle and the glasses next to the blankets, carefully placed on top of a picnic basket. 

“What - whats this all about?”

“I never did get to propose to you properly.” Robert explained, taking Aaron’s hands in his own. “And I thought about setting all this up in the barn, but uh - the barn is where the affair really got going, right? And I didn't want to think about the affair, not tonight. Not after we went for dinner, and spent our first Valentines together. So I decided I’d do it here, in our future home.”

Aaron felt his heart swell about ten sizes. “Robert, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything.” Robert reassured. “Just, listen.”

Aaron nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else.

“I didn’t know how I was going to ask you, back in October.” Robert admitted. “I thought the words would just come, you know? That I’d know what to say when the moment came.”

“You shouted it at me.” Aaron interrupted.

“Ssh! I said you just had to listen.”

“Sorry.” Aaron grinned. “Go on.”

“I can’t see my future without you in it.” Robert said, his face serious again. “Whatever I think might happen in my future, you’re always there, right next to me. There’s no version of my life where I don’t spend the rest of it with you.”

Aaron gave Robert’s hands a squeeze, trying to keep quiet.

“I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life, because I don’t have to be anyone I’m not, around you. You know the worst parts of who I am, and you love me all the same. I’ve never really had anyone do that before.” Robert admitted, ducking his head as he took a deep breath. “You’re the best part of everyday for me, Aaron. I hate that I’ve ever made you feel like you weren’t enough, because you are, you’re enough, you’re more than enough.”

Aaron blinked back tears as he listened to Robert. How someone could make him feel so much, he'd never understand.

Robert offered him a soft smile, dropping to one knee.

“You’re really going to get down on one knee?” Aaron couldn’t hold back the comment. 

“This is your second and last proposal from me, Dingle.” Robert grinned, twisting Aaron’s ring off his finger easily - it was still slightly too bit for him, he kept forgetting to go into the jewellers in Hotten and get it sorted. “I’m going to do it properly.”

“Alright then.”

“Aaron Dingle,” Robert held up the now so familiar ring. “Will you marry me?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said softly, filled with adoration for the man kneeling down in front of him. “I’d love to.”

Robert beamed, shoving the ring back on Aaron’s finger unceremoniously before he got to his feet, grabbing Aaron’s face and smashing their lips together in a messy, heated kiss. “I love you so much.”

Aaron had barely caught his breath as he replied. “I love you.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aaron was sort of surprised by how warm the space heaters were keeping the room, curled up against Robert’s chest, his head propped up on a mound of pillows, champagne glass in hand.

“You know I don’t like champagne, yeah?” 

“Yeah, but we’re celebrating.” Robert shrugged, shifting so he was facing Aaron properly. “We just got engaged!”

“For the third time.” Aaron snorted, leaning in to kiss Robert. He tasted like champagne, and for once, Aaron didn’t mind the taste all that much.

“Do you ever think about what the future is going to be like? Not like, all the heavy stuff.” Robert looked like he was struggling to find the right ones. “I mean days like this. Valentines, anniversaries - do you ever wonder what those are going to be like?”

Aaron took a second to think. “I hope they’re always going to feel like this.”  


Robert looked at him, eyes bright and an easy smile on his face. “What does this feel like, then?”

Aaron looked at him, looking at the gorgeous man sprawled out next to him, blonde hair messy against his forehead, his face still flushed and the gorgeous expanse of his naked chest making Aaron’s stomach drop and his dick stir again, despite how achingly tired his body felt. 

Robert was stupidly attractive, and Aaron wanted him all the time - but it was more than that.

Robert was lying on a mismatch of blankets and pillows, champagne in hand, a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries balanced on his lap, an easy, open expression on his face, and he just looked like the best kind of plan for the future Aaron had ever had.

Aaron grinned. “Like I’m going to be happy for the rest of my life.”

 

 

 

And they would be. 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> i think valentines day is lovely and this fluff sort of just.. happened. i hope you enjoyed! i'm claiming this is vaguely canon compliant, because we don't technically know what they're up to for valentines (unless tomorrow's episode proves me wrong, lol.)
> 
> i'm robertsuggles over on tumblr if you ever fancy a chat about all things emmerdale.


End file.
